Destined to be a medicine cat
by ChiisaiNeko2012
Summary: Jayfeather didn't want to be a medicine cat, even if his ancestors believed that it was his destiny to become one. Now his Clan wants him to find an apprentice, a successor. However, Jayfeather is unsure whom to pick, until destiny makes the decision for him. Takes place after Last Hope and after Crowfeather's return. Please read and review.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

This is my newest story about Jayfeather. This story takes place after Last Hope and sets place in the universe of "Crowfeather's return". I hope you enjoy it. Rated T for dead cats.

* * *

**Prolog**

"Hey, Jaykit, wake up. Today we are going to be apprentices." Lionkit mewed and nudged his brother.

He had looked forward to becoming an apprentice, but now he wasn't so sure whether he still wanted to be one. All his life Jaykit dreamed of becoming a warrior, like his father Brambleclaw. Being blind never seemed to be a problem for him and the young tom thought it wouldn't interfere with his dreams. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat, had told him he should become her apprentice and train to be a medicine cat. Jaykit had loaded her for proposing this. Why would anyone want to be a medicine cat? What a tedious job, stuck in camp all day, looking after kits and elders.

xxx

"Jaypaw, can you go and check on Mousefur again? She complained about her throat." Leafpool called to him.

He had ended up being the medicine cat's apprentice after all. Jaypaw had tried hard to be a warrior, but a battle with ShadowClan and a long conversation with his ancestors in StarClan had taught him that he was destined to be a medicine cat. He hated his life. Lionpaw and Hollypaw, his littermates, had just been given their warrior names: Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. He was happy for them and proud; but a small part in him envied his brother and sister.

"Yes, Leafpool, I'll check on her." He mewed unenthusiastically.

xxx

Many moons had passed and Jayfeather was now ThunderClan's medicine cat. It turned out that Leafpool was his true mother and a WindClan tom named Crowfeather his father. Because medicine cats are forbidden to have kits, Leafpool had to step down; hence Jayfeather became ThunderClan's medicine cat. He still hated his life. Particularly, when he was supposed to safe the four Clans that lived by the lake from utter destruction, while they accused him of murder. He was one of the Three. He was the one with the great destiny. The one who was more powerful than StarClan. Yet, he was stuck in the stone hollow that served as ThunderClan's camp looking after kits and elders.

He and Leafpool had argued about his growing duties. The Clan was growing bigger and it was not possible to look after all his Clanmates by himself. The former medicine cat tried to convince him to take an apprentice, but her son had ignored her wishes. How could he ask someone to become a medicine cat? How could he train one of them to become something that he hated? Deep down in his heart, Jayfeather knew that he had to train an apprentice at some point; however, he pushed that thought out of his mind.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The camp was busy. Cats were leaving or returning with prey. Jayfeather felt their paws walking across the stone hollow, he smelled the scent of freshly caught squirrel and mice. The wind blowing in his face promised rain and colder weather. Two moons ago, Bramblestar, the Clan's leader, had taken Crowfeather into the Clan. The black warrior belonged to a different Clan; he was one of their enemies. But Bramblestar had allowed the tom into ThunderClan. Jayfeather should have been happy: Crowfeather was his father. His mother Leafpool had fallen in love with Crowfeather many moons ago, but the black tom had left his mother to be with his birth Clan, WindClan. Now he had come back, claiming that he never stopped loving Leafpool. Jayfeather hated his father for hurting his mother. When he had returned to WindClan, Crowfeather had taken a new mate and had lived his life as though he had never loved Leafpool at all. Jayfeather knew how much his mother had suffered without Crowfeather; he could feel other cat's feelings as though they were his own. Now he felt only happiness and love coming from Leafpool.

xxx

The cold season was close; cold weather and heavy winds held the promise of a bitter leaf-bare to come. Jayfeather had asked his mother to collect catmint from the abandoned twolegnest in case greencough struck the Clan. Crowfeather had gone with her to help collect the precious herb. The medicine cat had been busy with sick or injured cats and didn't have time to collect herbs. He hadn't left the camp in days.

"Jayfeather, Cinderheart is coughing. Can you have a look at her?", his brother Lionblaze came to the medicine den. Cinderheart was his mate and the gray she-cat expected his kits.

"I am on my way. Briarlight make sure Purdy stays warm." The medicine cat called to the dark she-cat who lived in his den. Briarlight was crippled since a tree fell on her and broke her spine. Now she helped him treat their sick Clanmates. They had been very busy lately, but now only Purdy, the old tom that used to be a kittypet, was still ill.

Jayfeather went to the bramble thicket where the nursery was to check on Cinderheart. As soon as he entered the warm den, he smelled sickness. The gray queen was curled up in her nest and she was coughing. Jayfeather sniffed at her briefly.

"I bring you feverfew and borage. That should help you." He returned a few moments later with a bundle of herbs.

"Thank you, Jayfeather." Cinderheart mewed. She ate the herbs and curled up again.

"Get some rest and have Lionblaze bring you fresh-kill and wet moss to drink."

Jayfeather hoped the queen would recover before her kits were born.

xxx

Cinderheart recovered before long, but Purdy and Briarlight had died of greencough that had come very quickly. Jayfeather was worried about the sickness. Snow was falling heavy and the Clan went hungry. The cold weather and lack of food left his Clanmates susceptible to sickness. The medicine clearing was full with sick cats. Jayfeather didn't know where to keep them until Crowfeather suggested letting them stay in the elders' den. Since Purdy's dead the den had been empty. Now it was filled with sick cats. A few days ago, Jayfeather had treated two cats with sore throats. Now half the Clan was in the den with greencough. Some cats had already died and Bramblestar had lost a live. The rapid progression of the sickness had sacred the medicine cat. As soon as the cats reported to him that they were sick, they were in the paws of StarClan and he could do nothing to help them. He had given them catmint anyways and now some were getting better. Leafpool had helped him treat all the sick cats and now she was coughing, too. Crowfeather had been to see his mate and had panicked.

"What if she dies?" a wave of agony had pierced Jayfeather. Crowfeather couldn't bear the thought of loosing Leafpool.

"She won't die. Go back to the clearing." Jayfeather had tried to calm the black tom even though he too worried about his mother. "I have given her catmint. She will be fine. Now go back to the clearing." Crowfeather had left the elders' den reluctantly.

Thank StarClan, a few days later Leafpool had recovered and Jayfeather was convinced that the sickness had left the Clan. The only cats that hadn't fully recovered were the two oldest toms in the Clan: Dustpelt and Graystripe. Jayfeather had told them to join the elders, but they had refused.

"What are you talking about, Jayfeather. We are not that old." Graystripe mewed.

"Yes, we can still serve the Clan." Dustpelt had added.

"Serve the Clan by being elders." The medicine cat told them. "Dustpelt, you can barely move. The last injury you received fighting ShadowClan still leaves your shoulder stiff. How do you intend to hunt with a stiff paw?"

"I can manage."

Jayfeather snorted. _Stubborn toms. _

Cinderheart's kits had come, too. It was bad timing though. The gray queen was still weak from her sickness. She had lost a lot of blood and one of her kits had died. Leafpool had helped him again and Cinderheart had recovered and could now feed her kits normally.

Bramblestar had convinced or ordered, Jayfeather didn't know which was true, Dustpelt and Graystripe to retire. They were elders now and Sandstorm, an old pale ginger she-cat, had joined them. She was Firestar's mate and Leafpool's mother. The pretty tabby was sad to see her mother become an elder, but Sandstorm was contempt with her life. Ever since Firestar's dead, the pale ginger she-cat had been a little depressed. Now she was gossiping with her denmates.

xxx

Half a moon after there were elders in the Clan again that needed his care, Jayfeather noticed that Leafpool behaved differently. Crowfeather hadn't noticed any change in his mate's behavior. The dark gray tom had decided to give Leafpool extra hunting lessons. Since she became an ordinary warrior, the pretty tabby's hunting had improved greatly, but she wasn't meant to be a warrior. A few days later, Jayfeather knew that his first impression was correct: Leafpool expected kits. His mother hadn't given an announcement yet, perhaps she hadn't realized it herself.

One day Crowfeather and Leafpool returned from their hunting, carrying lots of prey and pelts brushing. They went to the fresh-kill pile to drop their catch and Crowfeather pushed a plump mouse to his mate.

"You need to eat well to stay strong. The kits have to grow, too."

Leafpool had purred and pressed against his pelt. "I'll be fine, Crowfeather."

Squirrelflight, the Clan's deputy, went to her sister to assign her on a patrol and had overheard the two cats.

"You are expecting kits, Leafpool?" the deputy asked. Her sister nodded. "That's wonderful. Congratulations, Crowfeather." She briefly pressed her muzzle into the black tom's shoulder. More cats began to gather around them and congratulated the two cats.

"Well, those are kits we all knew would be coming." Cloudtail mewed. His mate Brightheart emerged from the nursery and rebuked the white tom.

"Soon there will be more kits in the Clan. That's always a good sign." Bramblestar came down from the Highledge to stand with his Clanmates. Even the elders had come from their den. Sandstorm, Leafpool's mother, was overjoyed by the news.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for supporting and favoring this story.

At 6raindog and GraymistofLeafclan: Thanks for your comments. I am glad that you appreciate my writing skills.

Enjoy the next Chapter! And please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Leafpool had recently moved to the nursery, she was getting quite plump. Lionblaze walked to Jayfeather's den in the medicine clearing. It was a good place to talk privately.

"Cinderheart is happy for Leafpool," the golden tabby tom began. "But I don't know what to think about this. We'll soon have brothers or sisters."

Jayfeather felt discomfort coming from his brother.

"The kits will be ThunderClan. Crowfeather has joined the Clan. They won't be half-Clan like us. What is your problem? Didn't you say Crowfeather is a good warrior?" the gray tabby mewed. He didn't understand his brother's concern.

"Yes, he is a good, loyal warrior, and a great hunter. Somehow I feel they shouldn't have more kits. What will the other Clans think?" Lionblaze went on.

"What does it matter what the other Clans think? And the kits will be born soon anyway. Leafpool is so happy to raise kits. It wasn't an easy decision to give us away. She had suffered a lot. Don't you think she deserves a little happiness, Lionblaze?"

"I guess you're right. And Crowfeather is so attentive."

"He loves her. I guess we haven't been an accident after all."

"An accident.", Lionblaze scuffed. When he and Jayfeather were born, Leafpool was still a medicine cat and Crowfeather was a WindClan warrior. Their parents had broken the warrior code by becoming mates and having kits. "Leafpool once said that she never regretted having us. But will the Clan accept the kits?"

"Of course. I told you already, the kits will be ThunderClan." The medicine cat pressed.

"Jayfeather, Cinderheart's milk isn't coming well. Do you have some more borage?" Daisy had entered the medicine clearing. The cream-colored she-cat wasn't a warrior and stayed in the nursery with the queens.

"I am coming, Daisy." The gray tabby mewed and vanished into his den to fetch some borage. Lionblaze watched his brother and left the medicine den.

_I don't understand why he is against Leafpool's kits? Their mother was so happy. _Jayfeather thought.

xxx

Jayfeather was on his way to the elders. Dustpelt had complained about his throat. Again. The brown tom was complaining that he didn't feel well ever since he became an elder. The medicine cat sighed. Daisy called to him. "The kits are coming, Jayfeather."

The medicine cat felt anxiety and unease coming from the she-cat. He abandoned the elders and went to the nursery. Brightheart and her kits were not there, but Cinderheart and Crowfeather were with Leafpool. The dark gray tom crouched beside his mate and licked her head. Jayfeather sniffed at his mother's swollen belly.

"The kits will come any moment." He turned to his father. "We need more space in here, Crowfeather. Go and wait outside." The tom didn't move. Jayfeather looked him straight in the eyes and Crowfeather was about to get up and leave when Leafpool had a contraction. Jayfeather felt her belly and gasped: the first kit was coming.

"The first kit is coming.", Jayfeather informed the others. He sniffed at the wet bundle and placed it at Crowfeather's paws. Jayfeather felt his father's surprise and imagined the black tom looking at him blankly.

"If you stay here, make yourself useful. Rub its fur to wrong way to warm it up." The medicine cat mewed and Crowfeather began to lick his kit.

Another ripple surged through Leafpool. "Here comes another one; that should be the last." The gray tabby licked the little bundle fiercely to warm it up. The kit, a tom, started to mewl and Jayfeather gently laid him at his mother's belly. A wave of happiness hit him. Leafpool was overjoyed to have kits again. Then he sniffed at the kit Crowfeather was licking.

"They are both strong and healthy. Put the kit at Leafpool's belly." He ordered his father.

Crowfeather carefully picked up the precious bundle of fur and placed it at his mate's belly. The two tiny kits were already suckling, pressing their paws into their mother's belly. Crowfeather looked at his mate and kits with amazement and pure joy.

"They are beautiful.", he purred and bent down to lick Leafpool's ears affectionately. Jayfeather couldn't bear the joy and happiness around him. He never thought that his parents could love so much.

"I'll bring you some borage, Leafpool.", Jayfeather announced and left the nursery. Daisy was waiting outside.

"How did it go?" Her mew sounded anxious. She must still remember Cinderheart's terrible kitting. "Two healthy kits, a tom and a she-kit." The former kittypet let out a sigh of relief and slipped into the nursery.

xxx

The medicine cat went back to his den to get the borage for Leafpool and after tending to her and the kits again, Crowfeather hadn't left the nursery, the gray tabby tom crouched down in his nest to get some sleep. He had barely closed his eyes when he woke up in a forest of lush green. Jayfeather hadn't dreamed of StarClan since Firestar died. A gray she-cat with a flat broad face and an unkempt pelt greeted him: It was Yellowfang, one of the Clan's former medicine cats. Jayfeather hadn't seen her in moons and he had come to miss Yellowfang. The former medicine cat had guided his paws since he was an apprentice, but Jayfeather loaded her grumpy temper.

"Hello, Yellowfang. It has been a long time. What message do you have?" he greeted the StarClan warrior.

"Young cats, do you think I will give away my wisdom so easily?" the old she-cat answered. Jayfeather sighed. _When would she treat him like an equal?_, he wondered.

"Well, what do you want?" he mewed exhausted.

"I have come to tell you about the future of ThunderClan. It will be bright, brighter than that of any other Clan."

Jayfeather looked at her curiously.

"There will be two cats who will shape ThunderClan." The StarClan she-cat continued.

"After the Three that became Four, now it's Two." The tabby tom was annoyed. "Can't you be a bit more precise?"

But Yellowfang didn't answer; the StarClan warrior had already turned around and began to fade. Suddenly Jayfeather heard the sound of cats that were play-fighting and squeaking with joy. He turned around to look for the cats; it must be kits, he thought. The gray tom heard a cat purr and felt a pelt brush against his, but there was no cat near him. He started to panic. Jayfeather turned his head around and tasted the air to find these other cats. He heard them playing and squeaking again. Wherever these cats were, they were enjoying themselves.

Jayfeather woke with a start and tasted the air. He was alone in the medicine clearing. He could still feel where the invisible cat had brushed against his pelt. It felt warm and comfortable. He remembered Yellowfang's words. What did the old she-cat mean? Who were the two cats she was talking about? And what was that strange dream he had supposed to mean?

xxx

The next day, Jayfeather went back to the nursery to check on Cinderheart and Leafpool. His mother had decided on the kits' names. The she-kit was ginger like Squirrelflight and Firestar, she told him, and would be Firekit. The little tom was named Featherkit. Crowfeather said he was a gray tabby, like Jayfeather. The medicine cat wondered why his parents had picked this name. Was it in memory of Feathertail, the pretty silver tabby she-cat who had been his father's first love and who had died saving his life? Or perhaps, Leafpool had picked the name in honor of Crowfeather and Jayfeather. He wondered whether he should ask Leafpool, but then decided to just leave it as it is. They were good names for his little brother and sister.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for supporting this story. I hope you enjoy it...

A brief remark on the kits' names in this story (readers have commented that there is a mishap in the naming that I used): Since this story parallels my story Crowfeather's return, I am using the names established in that story. Brightheart's daughter Amberkit died of greencough shortly before Cinderheart had her kits. She decided to name her daughter Amberkit, in memory of Brightheart's kit.

Here is the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Over a moon had passed since Firekit and Featherkit were born. Brightheart's kits had been apprenticed and Dovewing moved to the nursery expecting Bumblestripe's kits. Jayfeather wouldn't get much time to catch his breath this green-leaf. There were days the medicine cat thought the whole of ThunderClan consisted of elders and nursing queens. He would walk between the elders' den and the nursery all day and drop into his nest at night totally exhausted.

Leafpool's two kits had begun to explore the stone hollow. Amberkit and Duskkit, Cinderheart's kits, were showing them around the camp.

"This is the apprentices' den. This is where Seedpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw sleep." Amberkit explained. "And we will sleep in here soon, too."

"Not until you are six moons old, Amberkit." Snowpaw had come out of the apprentices' den and stretched his legs. Brightheart's son, with a thick white coat like his father Cloudtail, sat down and gave his pelt a few quick licks.

"I want to go inside." Firekit mewed and clumsily walked into the den and sniffed at the nests. Suddenly she was picked up by her scuff and carried outside.

"You have to wait until you are six moons old, Firekit." The white apprentice mewed and licked her between the ears.

"I just wanted to have a look, Snowpaw." The ginger kit replied.

"Snowpaw, are you ready. I want to show you a few more battle moves before nightfall." Ivypool, the white tom's mentor called from the camp entrance. The young cat dashed to his mentor and soon left the camp.

Amberkit nudged Firekit on. "And this is the elders' den. Let's go inside."

"Can we go inside?" Featherkit asked. He eyed the old honeysuckle bush suspiciously. Duskkit nudged him. "Of course, the elders love it when we visit them. They tell us stories."

Firekit's eyes lit up. "They tell us stories? What kind of stories?"

"Any that you want." The golden-and-gray tom mewed.

The kits marched into the den and met Jayfeather. The gray tom was leaning over a huge gray tom with long fur. Sheltered under some low hanging branches of the tree were two additional nests of moss and bracken: a pale ginger she-cat and a dark gray tom were curled up in their nests. Excited squeals erupted as the kits darted at the medicine cat.

"Jayfeather, did you come to listen to a story, too?" Firekit asked.

"No, I have been checking the elders for ticks and fleas. Should I check you, too?"

"Nonsense Jayfeather, they are too little to be bothered with mouse bile." Sandstorm mewed. "Come here kits. Did your mothers let you out of the nursery?"

"We'll be apprentices soon. We can go anywhere." Amberkit said. The pale ginger elder let out an amused purr. Firekit and Featherkit had come closer.

"Are you Sandstorm?" Featherkit asked.

"Yes, I am. And over there are Graystripe and Dustpelt." She pointed at the two toms that lay curled up in their nests. "How did you know my name?"

"Leafpool told us about you." Firekit answered. "Are you going to tell us a story? Duskkit said you would."

Sandstorm purred again. "Well, of course. Sit down here." The elder pointed with her tail to a spot where scrapes of moss still lay around. She made herself comfortable in her nest and waited for the kits to settle down. Just as Sandstorm started with the story on how Firestar, the Clan leader before their current one, became a warrior, Leafpool arrived at the elders' den and called for her kits.

"It's time to go back to the nursery." the pretty queen mewed.

"Sandstorm was going to tell us a story." Firekit complained.

"And she will do so the next time you come to see her. Now you have to go back with me." Leafpool gently nudged her kits back to the nursery. Jayfeather heard Firekit complain to her mother about missing the story that Sandstorm was about to tell them. The medicine cat had left the elders' den as well and went back to his own den.

xxx

The days had become very pleasant, even the nights were warm and cozy. Jayfeather spent the morning in the forest and collected some fresh marigold leaves and feverfew. After sorting his supplies, he went to check on Dovewing again. Her first litter was due soon. Jayfeather pushed his way through the brambles that shielded the medicine clearing and heard excited squeals coming from the camp clearing. The kits must be playing outside. He tasted the air. Crowfeather was drawing moss for them to catch and Amberkit and Duskkit were running after the scrap piece. Firekit tried to catch the moss, too, but the older kits were too fast. Crowfeather let out an amused mrrow. The kits had tumbled over each. Jayfeather was on his way to the nursery with a bundle of herbs for Dovewing when he almost tripped over the scrambling kits. It had become almost impossible for him to cross to clearing without tripping over one of them.

"Why don't you all go over to the elders' den for a story?", he tried to make them get out of the way. Excited squeals erupted as the kits ran to the elders.

The medicine cat entered the nursery and heard the queens talking to one another in low voices. Featherkit lay at his mother's side and was sleeping.

"Dovewing, I brought you some borage. You need to keep your strength." Jayfeather sniffed at the expectant queen. "It won't be long until your kits arrive."

Dovewing ate the herbs that Jayfeather placed at her paws and the medicine cat turned to Leafpool. He had noticed that Featherkit didn't play with his denmates often and wondered whether there was something wrong with the little tom.

"Is he all right? He doesn't play with the other kits.", the gray tabby mewed pointing to the little kit beside Leafpool.

"He is fine. Featherkit doesn't like play-fighting too much. He didn't sleep well last night and now he is tired." his mother answered.

Featherkit stirred and woke up with a start.

"Jayfeather, I dreamed about you.", the kit exclaimed.

"You have been dreaming about me? What did you dream about?" the medicine cat asked, slightly confused.

Featherkit climbed out of Leafpool's nest and licked Jayfeather's cheek affectionately. "You played with me and we had lots of fun."

Cinderheart and Dovewing purred with amusement and Cinderheart mewed. "Well, now you know it was a dream, Featherkit. Jayfeather doesn't play with kits."

"Why?", was the little tom's surprised reply.

"Because I am a medicine cat and have other things to do."

Featherkit seemed disappointed and Leafpool licked him between the ears. "Medicine cats don't work all the time. I am sure Jayfeather will play with you some time.", she told her son.

Jayfeather felt uncomfortable with the queens' eyes burning into him. He turned around and left without another word.

xxx

Green-leaf was here at last. The Clan was out in the forest, hunting and training the apprentices. Soon, Cinderheart's kits would be apprenticed too. Half a moon ago, Dovewing had her kit; a little tom by the name of Stonekit. Jayfeather was happy that the pale gray queen didn't have more kits. He already had his paws full with Cinderheart's and Leafpool's kits.

Jayfeather thought the kits were following him around the camp. Wherever he went the kits would be there or arrive shortly after him. A few days ago, he met Firekit and Featherkit in the elders' den. The medicine cat meant to search the elders for ticks and treat Dustpelt's sore throat, but Featherkit had been at his paws all the time. The little tom was so excited about tending to the old cats that Graystripe told him to take him as his apprentice. Leafpool had told him the exact same thing.

"He told me, he wants to be a medicine cat apprentice, Jayfeather. You are free to take an apprentice. I think Featherkit would be a wonderful medicine cat one day. He is so gentle and concerned about his Clanmates. What do you say?" Leafpool had said to him.

"I will take an apprentice when it's time to find a successor." Jayfeather replied.

"What?", Leafpool mewed outraged. "But Featherkit wants to be a medicine cat." The tabby she-cat was clearly upset. Jayfeather did not intend to have an apprentice any time soon. He had come to like his younger siblings and had no intentions of training Featherkit to lead the boring life of a medicine cat.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you'll continue to support my work.

Now here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The warmth of new-leaf turned into the heat of green-leaf. Some the herbs in the forest were turning dry and brittle. Jayfeather hoped that it would rain again before long. The medicine cat had patrolled their territory many times to stock up his supplies. Jayfeather only hoped that there wouldn't be too many injured or sick cats in the Clan. He had just seen to the elders and tended to their needs. Dustpelt was as sickly as ever and Jayfeather was getting more and more annoyed with the old brown tom. Now, Jayfeather was on his way back to his den. When he pushed through the bramble screen, he heard voices inside his den and tasted the air: Firekit and Featherkit. _Those naughty kits, they know they are not supposed to be in his den._

"What are you doing in here?", Jayfeather demanded. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Leafpool said we could visit you.", Featherkit mewed happily.

_Leafpool told them to visit him?_ Jayfeather snarled. He had told Leafpool that he didn't want any of the kits in his den. Jayfeather smelled freshly cut herbs in the clearing and realized that the kits must have been to his supplies and torn some of the leaves he had collected. The medicine cat fumed with anger. _Didn't they know what they were doing? Herbs were rare in the forest right now!_ _But then, they are kits_. Jayfeather thought. He tried to calm himself before addressing Firekit and Featherkit.

"Well, in that case. YOU will clean up the mess you made in here." The medicine cat mewed sternly.

"How do you know we made a mess in your den? It's not like you can see it.", Firekit pointed out. _She is brave_, Jayfeather thought. But the little ginger kit's feelings betrayed her. Jayfeather felt the ginger kit's guilt. Perhaps Leafpool had told them to stay out of the medicine cat's supplies and she had disobeyed her mother. Jayfeather decided to give it a try. "I know. And I can sense that you feel guilty for not obeying Leafpool."

"But I didn't eat anything.", Firekit mewed crossly.

"Leafpool told us not to mess up Jayfeather's herbs.", Featherkit reminded his sister.

"Okay, we clean up.", the ginger kit mewed defeated. Whatever mischief the two littermates caused, Firekit would always listen to her brother. Jayfeather thought that the little she-kit would only listen to Featherkit. The gray tabby suppressed a purr. _These two kits were adorable, but no-one must know._

"Carry the torn leaves out of the den and place them on a pile in the medicine clearing.", Jayfeather ordered. The kits did as they were told and moments later, the medicine cat sensed his mother coming to the den.

"Firekit, Featherkit, did you play with Jayfeather?" Leafpool mewed cheerful.

"Did you tell them to come to my den?", The medicine cat cornered his mother.

"They wanted to play with you.", Leafpool mewed defensively. She seemed surprised by Jayfeather's harsh words. "Did they make any trouble?" The ginger-and-white tabby went passed Jayfeather. "Oh, kits, I told you not to mess up Jayfeather's herbs. He spent a lot of time collecting them." She mewed angrily.

"We are sorry.", the kits mewed, their head down.

"They only tore out some tansy, Leafpool. No harm done." Jayfeather felt a sudden rush of guilt for yelling at the kits. They hadn't done much damage. "But I don't want them in my den again." He mewed sternly.

"I am sorry, Jayfeather. They like you. Can't you try to be nicer to them?" Leafpool brushed her tail along his flank. Her ember eyes burned into his pelt.

"This is tansy?", Featherkit asked and brushed against his brother's flank, "What do you use it for?"

"It's good to treat the elders' stiff joints and sore throats." Jayfeather felt defeated.

"Come on you two, back to the nursery.", Leafpool called her kits. More quietly she mewed to Jayfeather "He really wants to be a medicine cat. Can't you understand that?"

No, he couldn't imagine a kit who didn't dream of being a warrior. A kit who wanted to fuss over kits and elders. But Featherkit seemed to enjoy just that. Should he make the little tom his apprentice? He wanted his siblings to become warriors and serve the Clan by hunting prey and defending their borders. If Featherkit really wanted to become a medicine cat, should he take the little tom as his apprentice?

That night, Jayfeather fell into an uneasy sleep. When he opened his eyes, the gray tabby was standing at the edge of some lake; however it didn't seem to be the lake where the cats lived. He looked into the water and saw a reflection of himself. Then the gray tabby reflection spoke to him.

"We will serve our Clan longer than any other cat. We will remain in the Clan and serve two more Clan leaders." Jayfeather didn't understand. How could he possible outlive two Clan leaders? They were given nine lives from StarClan in their naming ceremony and Bramblestar had only been made leader. He hadn't lost a single life.

xxx

Before long, the clan had two new apprentices. Amberpaw and Duskpaw had left the nursery and were training to be warriors. Crowfeather had been given his first apprentice since joining ThunderClan; he was Amberpaw's mentor. Jayfeather didn't know how Lionblaze, Amberpaw's father, felt about her mentor. Crowfeather was their father and Jayfeather sometimes thought that his littermate didn't approve of the black tom joining the Clan. However, Jayfeather remembered Leafpool's emotions when her mate had been made mentor to the golden tabby she-cat. She was overwhelmed and it made Jayfeather feel good, too.

After his last argument with Leafpool regarding Featherkit's apprenticeship – shortly after Duskpaw and Amberpaw had become apprentices – Jayfeather had agreed to test the kit. Leafpool told the medicine cat, that the little tom wanted to be his apprentice with all his heart. Jayfeather had allowed the little gray tabby into his den and told him he could help him sort herbs and look after the elders.

"I expect you to work hard and help me look after the elders, Featherkit." He told the kit.

Featherkit had squeaked with joy. "I'll be the best apprentice you ever had, Jayfeather." He mewed and nuzzled Jayfeather so thoroughly that the older tom let out a small purr. The medicine cat had felt embarrassed by himself and he was overwhelmed by Featherkit's affection for him. Jayfeather had hoped the young tom would soon loose his interest in being a medicine cat apprentice, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Featherkit was genuinely dedicated to his duties; even the tedious ones.

A few days ago, they had treated Duskpaw for some scratches. The apprentice had fallen into a bramble thicket and caught several thorns.

"Jayfeather, how long will Duskpaw need to rest before he can continue his training?" Birchfall asked. The brown tabby tom was Duskpaw's mentor.

"Let him rest today. He should be as good as new tomorrow. Make sure he knows to stay away from brambles in the future." Jayfeather mewed. "Featherkit, go to my den and bring me some dock leaves." The medicine cat had turned to his little helper.

Featherkit nodded and pelted to the medicine den. A few moments later he returned with a bundle of leaves in his jaw that he dropped at Jayfeather's paws. The gray tabby briefly sniffed at the leaves.

"Good, you brought the correct herb. Now chew up a leaf and gently rub the pulp onto Duskpaw's scratches."

Featherkit did as he was told and chewed up a leaf. Duskpaw flinched when he kit tried to apply the pulp.

"You need to hold still, Duskpaw. It may sting a bit, but it will make you all better." Featherkit told his friend. The apprentice sat still and let the kit finish tending to his scratches. Birchfall looked on pleased.

"Well done, Featherkit." The warrior mewed.

Jayfeather sniffed at the poultice on Duskpaw's pelt and discharged his patient. "Come back tomorrow for more of the poultice."

The gray-and-golden apprentice nodded and left the medicine clearing with his mentor.

Jayfeather was pleased, too. He and Featherkit had sorted dock leaves before, but Jayfeather doubted that the kit would remember the correct leaves. To his surprise, Featherkit had brought the correct leaves. The medicine cat had to admit that the little tom did a great job. However, he wouldn't tell Featherkit.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to 6raindog, GraymistofLeafClan and gopsnair!

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

The heat of green-leaf ceased. Jayfeather's fur was ruffled by chilly breeze coming from the lake. He turned his head into the wind and enjoyed the mixture of smells that it carried over the water. There would be a Clan meeting before sunhigh and the gray tom wanted to get his head clear before the meeting. Leafpool's kits would finally be apprenticed. His mother had come to the medicine den earlier today. Bramblestar had decided to make Firekit and Featherkit apprentices and she wanted to make sure that Jayfeather would mentor Featherkit. The medicine cat hadn't told his mother that he had asked his Clan leader to mentor Featherkit. He hadn't even told Featherkit. Jayfeather had worked with the little tom for almost two moons. The young cat was so gentle with his patients and dedicated about his work, he would make a wonderful medicine cat. A fish jumped out of the water and dived back into the lake with a loud splash. Jayfeather was lost in his thoughts as he went over the conversation he had with Leafpool.

"Jayfeather, Bramblestar is going to decide on their mentors. Please, would you mentor Featherkit. He wants to be your apprentice."

"Why are we always talking about Featherkit? Do you know who will be Firekit's mentor?" Jayfeather mewed exhausted.

"Bramblestar said he had decided on her mentor. Any of the warriors would be a good choice. But Featherkit wants to a medicine cat apprentice. You have to mentor him. Please Jayfeather, it means so much to him." Leafpool begged.

"Whoever his mentor will be, he will do fine. He is a smart kit." He answered without thinking much. Then a wave of rage hit him. Leafpool was angry.

"If you don't mentor Featherkit, I will never talk to you again." She shouted at her older son.

Jayfeather was subdued. Does she love all her kits so fiercely? She would do anything to help Featherkit's dream come true.

"Fine, then. I will talk to Bramblestar." He replied. For a brief moment he thought about telling his mother that he had already talked with Bramblestar about mentoring Featherkit. But then he decided otherwise. Jayfeather felt relief flood off Leafpool. The she-cat rushed to him and pressed her muzzle into his pelt. "Thank you.", she purred.

Jayfeather gazed over the lake one more time. He couldn't see the clear blue water and the reflecting sun, the small waves that the pushed to shore, but he enjoyed calmness of this place. It was time he went back to camp and became a mentor.

xxx

It was half-moon tonight. Jayfeather decided to take Featherpaw to the Moonpool and introduce him to StarClan and the other medicine cats. He had been Jayfeather's apprentice for only one day, but he still wanted to take him. Featherpaw was so happy when Bramblestar announced that Jayfeather would be his mentor. Now he was a medicine cat apprentice.

Jayfeather left the camp and his apprentice followed. They walked along quietly until they reached the stream that bordered WindClan. Not far ahead from where they were going now, they would meet up with Kestrelwing, the WindClan medicine cat, and Littlecloud and Willowshine.

"I am so glad you decided to take me as your apprentice, Jayfeather. I don't know if I could have been a warrior." Featherpaw mewed suddenly.

"Leafpool talked me into this. I think she would have shredded me if I had refused." Jayfeather joked.

"No, Leafpool wouldn't harm you. She would never do such a thing." The gray tabby answered sternly.

"Well, we argued a lot about you." Jayfeather mewed absentminded.

"Don't you want me as your apprentice?" Featherpaw had stopped and stared at his mentor. He was hurt by his mentor's words. Jayfeather hadn't meant to hurt the younger tom and nervously shifted his paws. He tried to reassure Featherpaw.

"I never had an apprentice before. I don't know if I have the patience to train you." Featherpaw was still looking at the medicine cat without moving. Jayfeather shifted his paws on the ground again. He hadn't meant to hurt the little tom's feelings.

"Leafpool said that you want to be a medicine cat with all your heart. I couldn't believe there would be a cat who wants to fuss over kits and elders more than go into the forest and hunt for the Clan. I sure didn't." he bubbled out without much thinking.

"But you are a dedicated medicine cat, Jayfeather. How can you be that and not do it with all your heart?" Featherpaw walked closer to his mentor.

"I always dreamed of becoming a warrior. I even trained as a warrior apprentice for a while. But being blind, I was useless as a warrior. Leafpool said I was destined to become a medicine cat. This is my destiny, not necessarily my calling." Jayfeather thought it would be good to be honest with his apprentice.

Featherpaw was still deeply troubled and Jayfeather could feel the young cat's disappointment. He pressed his head to Featherpaw's shoulder and licked him between the ears.

"Don't be so sad, Featherpaw. I'll try my hardest to be a good mentor to you. I don't know if I can ever be so compassionate about my Clanmates as you, but I'll try. You have the markings of a great medicine cat in you." Jayfeather was surprised by the warmth in his voice, and glad no other cat could hear him.

Featherpaw gasped. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it. I would have taken you as my apprentice even if Leafpool hadn't threatened to shred me if I don't. But don't tell her." His whiskers twitched. After all, he had enjoyed teasing Leafpool about mentoring her kit.

Featherpaw purred and licked Jayfeather's cheek.

"Leafpool said you might be a bit difficult, but I like you. You are my brother." Jayfeather's heart warmed up. Yes, they were brothers and he genuinely cared about him and Firepaw.

Jayfeather nudged his apprentice on. "We have to hurry."

Shortly later, they met up with the other medicine cats and they all approved of his apprentice. Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat, had asked about Featherpaw's parents. The old tom had told them they looked like kin, because of their identical pelts. Jayfeather had almost forgotten about this. When Featherpaw was a young kit, everyone in the Clan had remarked how their pelts were identical. But Jayfeather didn't think about his Clanmates' pelts, he couldn't see them anyway.

Now they crouched beside the Moonpool and would soon share tongues with StarClan.

"Lap from the water and close your eyes." Jayfeather told his apprentice.

The medicine cat lapped from the water himself and opened his eyes to the green richness of StarClan's hunting grounds.

"Hello, Jayfeather. Congratulation on your apprentice." Yellowfang greeted him. Bluestar, the gray-blue she-cat who had been Clan leader before Firestar, sat beside her.

"You have chosen well, Jayfeather. Featherpaw has a great destiny before him. Teach him well." Bluestar mewed.

"Of course, I will teach him well. I don't need dead cats to tell me this."

"You never change, do you, Jayfeather." The former medicine cat remarked. "The kits are important to ThunderClan."

"Yes, Leafpool's kits have a destiny that reaches beyond ThunderClan's borders." Bluestar continued wistfully. "Make sure they are not harmed."

"Leafpool's kits? You mean Firepaw and Featherpaw. What is their destiny?" Jayfeather twitched his ears curiously. What did their ancestors know about Leafpool's second litter? Jayfeather's mind swirled.

"That, dear Jayfeather, is for you to find out." Yellowfang said.

The two she-cats were fading and frustration burned inside Jayfeather. _Why couldn't they tell him more? _

Jayfeather ran after the StarClan cats to ask them about Firepaw and Featherpaw when he heard a distant sound. He stopped and looked around. The sound came closer: it was the sound of cats that were play-fighting and squeaking with joy. Jayfeather remembered this dream. He had dreamed about this moons ago. An invisible cat purred and brushed its pelt against his.

"Come and catch me."

"Mrrow, wait for me."

Jayfeather turned his head and tasted the air. They were no cats nearby, yet he heard their voices, he heard them playing.

Jayfeather woke with a start and tasted the air. He was at the Moonpool and only the other medicine cats were there. What is this dream supposed to mean?

Jayfeather waited for the others to wake up, too. Featherpaw enjoyed the Moonpool. The young apprentice told his mentor excitedly about his visit to StarClan. Before long, the ThunderClan cats bid farewell to the other medicine cats and headed back to their camp.

The two toms returned silently from the Moonpool. Jayfeather still thought about his dream and didn't feel like talking. _Why couldn't he see the cats? He was blind in the real world, but when he visited StarClan's hunting grounds he could see normally. And why did Yellowfang and Bluestar say that Firepaw and Featherpaw were so important for the Clan? Was new trouble coming? But they did defeat the cats from the Dark Forest. What could this new threat be?_, Jayfeather wondered.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Please continue to support this fanfic.

Here is the next Chapter! enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A quarter moon had passed. Jayfeather took his apprentice into the forest as often as possible. Leaf-fall wasn't a good time to start training as a medicine cat, but Jayfeather wanted to teach Featherpaw as much as possible before the cold season. The gray tabby apprentice learned fast, and he was good with Dustpelt. The grumpy old tom would always complain about something and Jayfeather was increasingly annoyed by it. Featherpaw on the other hand was so patient with the brown elder. He would check on him three times a day and be as nice and friendly as the first time. Dustpelt seemed to like the young cat, even though he would rather fight the whole of ShadowClan single-pawed before admitting it. Jayfeather was generally happy with his little apprentice and so were his Clanmates.

The camp was busy all day. Jayfeather didn't know why his Clanmates were a little on edge; there was no threat from any of the other Clans. But tonight was the night of the Gathering. Cats from all four Clans would meet in a sacred truce and share their news or discuss issues. Jayfeather had told Featherpaw to get some rest because they would have to travel around the lake to get to the island where the four Clans met. But right now, the two medicine cats wouldn't get a chance of resting: Firepaw was in their den. Featherpaw's littermate was as chatty as ever. Jayfeather wondered how Squirrelflight, the little red apprentice's mentor, managed to teach her anything. However, the deputy seemed happy training Firepaw. _Perhaps she was teaching her sister's kit_, the medicine cat thought. Firepaw told them that she would be going to the Gathering with her mentor.

"And Amberpaw said, that she and Crowfeather are going, too. It's so great that we all go together. You and me, and Leafpool and Crowfeather. Oh and you, of course, Jayfeather." The ginger she-cat chirped and nudged her littermate.

"What about Lionblaze? You forgot to mention him. He's our brother, too." Featherpaw put in.

"I know, but I don't think he likes me. He's not coming tonight." Firepaw answered after a moment's pause.

"Why do you think Lionblaze doesn't like you?" Jayfeather asked. Firepaw seemed saddened by the golden tabby tom's rejection.

"I went hunting with Squirrelflight today. Lionblaze joined us. Squirrelflight showed me how to stalk a mouse and I didn't get it right. Lionblaze looked at me like I was totally useless."

"You just started your training. You'll learn." Jayfeather mewed.

"I hope so." Firepaw answered. "Squirrelflight didn't seem to mind. She told me to focus more on what I am doing right now and not what I will do later."

"See, your mentor is happy with your training." Featherpaw mewed and gave his sister a quick lick in an attempt to cheer her up.

Suddenly Jayfeather remembered his dream from StarClan: _Don't let them get hurt_. "I will talk to Lionblaze. I am sure he didn't realize what he was doing.", he added.

xxx

Bramblestar led his Clanmates through along the edge of the lake through WindClan's territory to get to the Gathering. Jayfeather was walking together with his apprentice. The medicine cat smelled Firepaw and her mentor close-up. They must be running just ahead of them. Leafpool's pelt briefly brushed against against Jayfeather's. His mother and her mate Crowfeather were running next to him. He felt his parents' joy and happiness of seeing their kits attend their first Gathering. At last, they reached the island; ThunderClan was last to arrive. They carefully crossed the slippery tree trunk to get onto the island and Jayfeather showed Featherpaw the clearing and the Great Oak.

"The Clan leaders sit on the branches and the deputies sit down by the roots. The medicine cats sit on this side." the gray tabby tom explained, pointing to a long running root of the Great Oak. "Regular warrior and apprentices from the other Clans sit in small groups in the clearing. You can have a look around if you want." Jayfeather mewed to his apprentice.

Featherpaw walked around the clearing for a while, but returned to the Great Oak soon. His whiskers still twichted when he recalled his sister's latest mischief. Firepaw had climbed up the huge tree and didn't want to come down again. Squirrelflight scolded her apprentice, but Firepaw ignored her mentor. Featherpaw, however, knew how to make his littermate to as she is told and eventually Firepaw climbed down the tree again. The Gathering was about to start. Featherpaw went to sit with his mentor. Littlecloud and Shadepaw had just come by, too, and mewed a greeting.

"Why was Squirrelflight so furious?" Jayfeather asked his apprentice.

"Firepaw had climbed up the Great Oak." Featherpaw explained. "Tell me, what's going to happen now?"

"The four Clan leaders will sit on a branch and call for the Gathering to start. Bramblestar is already there, and Onestar of WindClan and Mistystar of RiverClan. And here comes Blackstar of ShadowClan." Featherpaw had watched the cats jumped on the branch. Onestar had called for the gathering to start. Featherpaw searched the cats in the clearing for Firepaw and their parents. They were all sitting together. Leafpool and Crowfeather sat next to each other, their pelts brushing. Firepaw and Amberpaw sat next to Crowfeather. The Clan leaders stepped forward each at their time and announced their news about prey, kits, apprentices or new warriors. Now it was Bramblestar's turn.

"The prey is running well in ThunderClan. We have two new apprentices here today. Firepaw who trains to be a warrior and Featherpaw who is a medicine cat apprentice." Featherpaw pressed his pelt against Jayfeather when his name was called. Then he noticed how cats turned their heads and murmured busily.

"Look at those pelts. They are identical."

"Yes, the exact same shade of gray tabby."

"Are they kin?"

"Medicine cats are forbidden to have kits."

"How come they look the same?"

"Jayfeather, they all think I am your kit." He mewed and pressed against his mentor's shoulder.

"Nonsense, medicine cats don't have kits. It's against the warrior code."

"But Leafpool had once been a medicine cat and she had kittened you." Featherpaw nudged his mentor's side with his head and briefly licked his fur. This was his soft spot that only Featherpaw knew about.

Jayfeather purred into his apprentice's fur.

"I didn't know you could purr, Jayfeather. It's the first time I heard you purr." Littlecloud mewed. Featherpaw saw Shadepaw's whiskers twitch, but Littlecloud's pretty apprentice didn't say anything.

"I am a cat. Of course I can purr.", Jayfeather replied. The gray tabby tom felt hot with embarrassment. How could he let himself go like this?

xxx

After his first Gathering, Featherpaw was acting strangely. Jayfeather wondered what could have happen and had asked his apprentice; however, Featherpaw wouldn't confide in him. In the end, the medicine cat had to ask his mother what had disturbed the little gray tom. The medicine cat found out that Featherpaw was troubled by the fact that his father used to be a WindClan warrior. He was surprised his mother hadn't told her kits already.

"Leafpool said he had a mate in WindClan. I thought he loved Leafpool?" Featherpaw mewed to his mentor. Jayfeather had forced his apprentice to discuss this issue so that could go back to work.

"I don't know if he ever loved Nightcloud. She has always been a difficult cat and their kit Breezepelt; he is an annoying furball." Jayfeather told him.

"But they were mates. Can he just leave her behind?" the younger tom pressed.

"Featherpaw, cats don't have to be mates forever. Most do, but not all. Just look at Daisy and Spiderleg. They had kits and now they don't talk much."

"Daisy and Spiderleg were mates?" Featherpaw mewed surprised.

"Yes, Rosepetal and Toadstep are their kits."

Featherpaw shifted his paws on the ground. "So, you are saying that Crowfeather didn't betray Nightcloud with Leafpool. What if Firepaw and I shouldn't have been born?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you were meant to be born." _According to Yellowfang they had a great destiny_, Jayfeather thought. "I don't know what exactly happened between Nightcloud and Crowfeather, but I am sure she had her share in it."

"What do you mean?" Featherpaw was puzzled.

"I think she drove him away. She was always jealous and possessive. No cat wants to have a mate like that." Jayfeather wasn't sure he had convinced the young tom. "Don't judge Crowfeather because of what happened then. He loves you."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading and keeping up with my story.

Here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jayfeather and Featherpaw had been very busy the last few days. The night were getting chilly and the medicine cats were busy stocking up their supplies. Jayfeather sent his apprentice to the abandoned twolegnest to collect catmint. There hadn't been any frost yet, and the medicine cat wanted to make sure they had enough of the precious herb to get through the cold season. Featherpaw had taken his sister with him so that they could carry more. And yesterday, Cloudtail's patrol returned wounded. They had been attacked by a WindClan patrol. Jayfeather had to treat Dewpaw for a nasty bite, and Hazeltail and Cloudtail had some scratches. Bramblestar had come to the medicine clearing to hear what had happened to his warriors.

"We were out by the stream and renewed our scent markers. We met a patrol of WindClan warriors who crossed the border and attacked us straight away." Cloudtail explained while Featherpaw applied a poultice of dock leaves to his wounds.

"Did they claim any of our territory? Or steal prey?" Bramblestar asked the white warrior.

"No, this is what makes this attack so weird. We drove them back to their land and they left without another word." Cloudtail answered through gritted teeth. The dock poultice stung in his wounds.

Bramblestar's mind swirled. "There had been more such strange attacks. Foxleap and Millie reported something similar. Who attacked you?"

"There were only three cats: Breezepelt, Harespring and a young tom I didn't recognize." The senior warrior told his Clan leader.

"Foxleap and Millie both mentioned Breezepelt attacking their patrols. I wonder if it just him attacking us."

Jayfeather had listened to the warriors' conversation and was worried by what he heard. Did Bramblestar think that Breezepelt attacked them? Perhaps because Crowfeather joined ThunderClan? In that case, Featherpaw and Firepaw might be in danger.

"Jayfeather?" his apprentice prodded the gray medicine cat. "What about Dustpelt's throat?" The medicine clearing was empty again. They had discharged their wounded Clanmates. None of their injuries was very deep and they could rest in the warriors' den.

"Yes, Dustpelt." Jayfeather tried to focus on his duties again. "He's been coughing more lately. What do you think we should treat him with?"

"We give him tansy and honey to sooth the pain and regularly check that he's not getting worse. We can give him coltsfoot in case of a fever. If he is in much pain, maybe a poppy seed?" Featherpaw mewed thoughtfully.

"Correct, but don't give him poppy seeds just yet. A little pain will help us judge how he is doing. You can bring him the tansy and coltsfoot, and the honey." Jayfeather was pleased with his apprentice. He had trained for just one moon, but his knowledge of herbs and their uses was remarkable. Featherpaw collected the herbs for Dustpelt and vanished through the bramble screen.

xxx

There were no further attacks by WindClan and the medicine cats had time to finish replenishing their herb stocks. Featherpaw had become a great help and Jayfeather would send him out by himself to collect herbs while he sorted them in the medicine clearing. The young apprentice was now very familiar with the territory and easily maneuvered his way around. Featherpaw had just been back with a load of juniper berries.

"We need some more borage and watermint.", Jayfeather told his apprentice as he entered. "You can take Firepaw if you like. The best borage still grows around the stream at the WindClan border." The older tom paused for a moment. "Be careful."

"Okay, I am off again." Featherpaw mewed light-hearted and vanished through the bramble screen.

xxx

Jayfeather was waiting for Featherpaw to return. He should be back by now. Suddenly he heard wailing from the stone hollow. He pushed through the brambles and scented blood. Was someone wounded? The medicine cat walked closer to the assembled cats. Lionblaze and Birchfall stood over the body of a young cat. It was Duskpaw and he was dead.

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked his brother, but Lionblaze didn't answer.

Bramblestar jumped down the slope leading to his den.

"What happened?" the dark tabby demanded.

"Breezepelt killed Duskpaw." Birchfall told his Clan leader. The young tom had been his apprentice. He grieved for the young tom who had turned into a great hunter and skillful warrior. Duskpaw was Lionblaze's son and the golden tabby had talked about his kits with Jayfeather many times. He was very proud of them.

"What? Why would Breezepelt kill an apprentice?" Bramblestar was as surprised as his Clanmates.

"I don't know. He just killed him. We were hunting near the stream when Duskpaw said he smelled WindClan cats close by. He said he wanted to check out what was going on and ran ahead. When we arrived, he had confronted Breezepelt. Breezepelt had crossed the border and attacked Firepaw and Featherpaw. We rushed to help him and then Breezepelt killed Duskpaw." Birchfall's mew was full with emotion and confusion.

"There was no point in killing him. He didn't do anything wrong." Lionblaze mewed.

Cinderheart entered the hollow through the thorn tunnel. She had been out hunting with Crowfeather and Amberpaw and they had caught a lot. The gray she-cat dropped her catch and ran to her unmoving son.

"What happened? Lionblaze, what happened to him?"

"Breezepelt killed him." her mate answered.

"You said Firepaw and Featherpaw were at the stream. Where are they?" Bramblestar asked. Crowfeather and Amberpaw had come to stand beside Duskpaw as well. Jayfeather took a step back to give them some space. Amberpaw let out a small sob when she saw her dead brother.

"They are with Squirrelflight. She will bring them back to camp." Birchfall explained.

"What are we going to do now? Breezepelt is too dangerous." Cloudtail mewed.

"Breezepelt did this?" Crowfeather mewed shocked. He hadn't heard Birchfall's report.

"Breezepelt is dead." Birchfall mewed flat. "I attacked him and we rolled against a boulder. He was killed by the impact."

"Now WindClan will accuse us of killing one of their warriors." Cinderheart mewed.

"No, Heathertail said she will report Breezepelt's dead as an accident." Birchfall told the assembled cats.

Jayfeather pricked his ears. Squirrelflight had returned to camp. Featherpaw and Firepaw followed her. Leafpool ran over to her kits and licked them fiercely.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"We are fine.", Featherpaw told his mother.

xxx

Duskpaw's death left Featherpaw devastated. He blamed himself for his friend's death. Jayfeather tried to take his mind off Duskpaw and went hunting with his apprentice.

"Featherpaw, it is not your fault that Breezepelt didn't respect the warrior code."

"But if I had known some battle moves, I could have helped Duskpaw. Please, can you give me battle training. I felt so helpless when we were attacked. I want to be able to defend myself."

All cats, even medicine cats, were supposed to have battle training. Jayfeather had wondered how he was going to do this. He couldn't teach Featherpaw. He barely knew any fighting moves himself.

"I cannot give you battle training, Featherpaw. I am blind, it doesn't work." Jayfeather felt Featherpaw's gaze burn into his pelt and he felt the young tom's pain. He ran his tail along the apprentice's flank.

"I'll talk to Birchfall." The brown tabby was devastated by the loss of Duskpaw. Jayfeather thought it would be good to give him a new purpose. "Maybe he will give you some training. Now that he doesn't have Duskpaw anymore, he has time to train you."

Featherpaw nudged his mentor and Jayfeather let out a soft purr. He was glad no cat was around to see him with Featherpaw. He still felt embarrassed to show his feeling. "You could practice with Firepaw and Amberpaw, and Stonekit when he is old enough. Listen, Featherpaw, I can't promise you anything, but I will try."

"Thank you, Jayfeather. It means a lot to me."

xxx

The medicine cats had been to the Moonpool tonight. Jayfeather dreamed of Yellowfang and Bluestar again. They told him to make sure that Featherpaw and Firepaw were not harmed. The medicine cat started to be annoyed by their request. Why was he the only one who had to look after the two cats?

"I have made sure that they are fine since you first told me about their importance. Why don't you tell what their destiny is? What will threaten ThunderClan?"

"There is not threat, Jayfeather. Your brother and sister are here for another reason. You will find out soon enough. In the meantime, see to it that they are happy." Bluestar told him.

Jayfeather was so frustrated by the StarClan cats. He went back to the camp and curled up in his nest in a bad mood. As soon as he had closed his eyes, he woke up again in StarClan's hunting grounds. He looked around expecting to see Yellowfang, but the old she-cat wasn't there. He was alone. It was quiet around him, except for a distant sound that seemed to come closer. With a jolt, Jayfeather remembered this dream: the playing, invisible cats. As the noise grew louder he could hear the cats playing and squeaking.

"Come and catch me."

"Mrrow, wait for me."

"You are not going to catch me, I am the fastest."

"Got you."

"It's not fair you cheated."

"Did not cheat."

The invisible cat purred and brushed its pelt against his. Jayfeather turned around and felt another pelt press against his and a tongue running along his cheek.

"Who are you? Show yourselves." Jayfeather called. No-one answered and he felt a paw prod him.

"Jayfeather, are you all right?" Featherpaw was standing beside him. "You were trashing around in your sleep. I was worried."

"I am fine. Just had a bad dream." The medicine cat panted.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for keeping up with me...

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jayfeather didn't dream of StarClan again for a while. The gray tom didn't mind. He had so many strange and confusing dreams from his warrior ancestors, he could easily live without them. Meanwhile Clan life continued as usual. After the incidents that led to Duskpaw's untimely death, the borders with both WindClan and ShadowClan had become quiet. Jayfetaher didn't mind that either. Leaf-bare had a strong grip on the Clan and the medicine cat and his apprentice were busy tending to their sick Clanmates. Cats had coughs and cracked pads; no day went by without someone stopping at the medicine cat's den to get some herbs. In the middle of leaf-bare, Graystripe got sick with whitecough. Jayfeather had treated him with catmint and feverfew right away, but the elder didn't get better. A couple days later he had greencough and died. Featherpaw was very sad to loose a Clanmate. He had liked the gray elder since he was a kit.

"We don't have time to grieve. Poppyfrost's kits are due any day. Go to the nursery and check on her." Jayfeather tried to take his apprentice's mind off Graystripe. Poppyfrost was expecting her second litter; it was good to have kits in the Clan again. After Stonepaw was apprenticed, the nursery was empty for over a moon.

Featherpaw trotted over to the nursery and poked his head through the bramble thicket. It was warm and cozy inside. Poppyfrost lay in a deep nest, her belly was swollen with the unborn kits. Daisy was with her.

"Hello, Poppyfrost. How are you today?" medicine cat apprentice mewed.

The queen purred a greeting and Featherpaw sniffed along her flank, his ears twitched.

"I think they are coming soon." He carefully placed a paw on Poppyfrost's belly and felt a light shiver underneath. "I think Jayfeather should take a look at you. I think you have started kitting." He mewed and left the nursery.

A few moments later he returned with Jayfeather. The medicine cat felt the tortoiseshell's belly. "Well done, Featherpaw. Poppyfrost has indeed started her kitting. But I don't think the kits will come before sunset." Featherpaw's eyes shone and Jayfeather felt a wave of happiness coming from his apprentice. "Why don't you stay here and make sure Poppyfrost is doing okay."

"I'll do that." The young tom mewed firmly.

It was already dark in the hollow when Poppyfrost's kits were born. Berrynose, the kits father, was pacing outside the nursery.

"When the kit comes out carefully nip at the kitting sac to release it and then lick it to warm it up." Jayfeather instructed his apprentice. Featherpaw had placed a paw on Poppyfrost's belly and could feel the kits move underneath. Another ripple and a tiny bundle came out. He darted forward and released the kit. It was so small. Featherpaw began to lick the kit gently to rouse it and it soon began to mewl.

"Place the kit at Poppyfrost's belly. Here comes another one." Jayfeather told his apprentice.

Featherpaw had just laid down the first kit when a second bundle fell out. When he was done tending to the second kit, he looked at the suckling kits beside their mother.

"They are adorable. Congratulations, Poppyfrost. You have two daughters." Featherpaw mewed happily.

"Thank you, Featherpaw. And you, Jayfeather." The queen mewed exhausted. "You can tell Berrynose to come and see his kits."

The two medicine cats left the nursery and met the cream-colored tom outside.

"Two beautiful she-kits, Berrynose. You can go inside now." Featherpaw announced.

"Oh, thank you." The cream-colored warrior vanished into the bramble thicket.

"I am going to bring Poppyfrost some borage. Get some sleep, Featherpaw." the medicine cat mewed.

xxx

Rainkit and Sweetkit were a moon old when Firepaw and Amberpaw became warriors. Featherpaw was happy for his sister: Firestorm and Ambercloud deserved to be warriors. They had trained very hard. The night that the two newest ThunderClan warriors watched the camp in a silent virgil, as was tradition, was cold and uncomfortable. Featherpaw was looking forward to the warmth of new-leaf and green-leaf. Poppyfrost's kits could come outside to play. Somehow, Jayfeather didn't seem to like the idea of kits running through their camp.

"I still remember tripping over you and Firestorm. You two were always getting under my paws." He had told his apprentice in their den. Jayfeather never showed any emotion when they were with their Clanmates in the stone hollow, but Featherpaw knew how much he meant to his brother. He nudged Jayfeather.

"Well, we were kits then. I guess it would be difficult to trip over us now."

The medicine cat let out a mrrow of laughter.

xxx

New-leaf had come and with it an attack by ShadowClan. Squirrelflight had led a patrol that was caught in a fierce battle with a ShadowClan patrol led by their deputy Rowanclaw. Jayfeather and Featherpaw had been busy tending to their injured Clanmates. Toadstep, Firestorm and Squirrelflight were badly injured and had to stay in the medicine clearing for a few days. And several other warriors had smaller wounds, mostly scratches and bites. The two medicine cats spend all day tending to them. Featherpaw had been worried about his sister's wound, but she was a young cat and had recovered quickly.

Afterwards, Jayfeather had decided to give his apprentice his full medicine name. There was little that he could teach him. When Featherpaw had single-pawed helped Poppyfrost with her kitting, he was about to give him his full name. But then Icecloud died in the cold lake and Featherpaw had become a little depressed again.

"A true medicine cat has to be able to deal with loss, Featherpaw. I know it's hard, but you cannot save every cat." Jayfeather had told his apprentice back then.

"I know, but it hurts."

Jayfeather had decided to postpone his naming ceremony until he had learned to deal with the loss of a Clanmate. When Firestorm was gravely injured in the attack, Featherpaw had tended to her expertly and didn't freak out or panic. The gray tabby was convinced he was ready now. Jayfeather had spent a few days thinking about a good name for his apprentice, one that would reflect his gentle and caring nature.

They had made it to the Moonpool and Jayfeather told the other medicine cats that he was going to give Featherpaw his full name. Shadepelt, Littlecloud's apprentice, had been given her full name a few moons ago.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons to come." Jayfeather's heart felt warm.

"Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Featherpaw mewed solemnly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Feathercloud. StarClan honors your skill and kindness." Yes, Feathercloud, that was a name that suited him: gentle, protective, comforting.

xxx

Feathercloud returned from the Moonpool with his mentor. He had received his full name and Leafpool and Crowfeather were overjoyed when he told them. His mother purred and fondly licked him between the ears. Crowfeather had nudged his shoulder; the dark gray tom's eyes had shone with pride for his son. Firestorm was happy for her brother, too. They had always been very close, even though they had chosen to walk different paths.

"Feathercloud. That's a cool name. Jayfeather has chosen well. Don't you think?" the ginger she-cat mewed.

"Yes, I like the name."

Two days after his naming ceremony, Feathercloud curled up in his nest and closed his eyes. The moment sleep washed over him, he woke up on a green meadow. The rich scent of flowers filled his nostrils. He turned to see if there were other cats, but he was alone. Suddenly a red wave rolled towards him. At first Feathercloud thought he was going to be hit by water, but the wave that came was more like fire. The gray tabby turned around puzzled. The fire wasn't hot, just pleasantly warm. It circled around him like wind caught in the hollow and then vanished.

Feathercloud woke up the next morning. "Jayfeather, I had a dream from StarClan last night." he told his mentor excitedly. It was his first vision he had from their warrior ancestors.

"What did you dream about?"

"I was standing on some grass and a wave of fire hit me. But it didn't burn me, it wasn't even hot. Then it vanished. Do you think it was some kind of prophecy?"

"Could be. An important part of being a medicine cat is to interpret signs from StarClan. Your task now is the figure out what your dream means. Give it some time. You'll probably have the same dream again soon."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


End file.
